Flare, The Real Story
by magmademon113
Summary: Flare's old life 500 years before kanohagakure. Learn about his connections and training and what he went through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

500 years before the city of Kanohagakure and chakra, there was a clan of lava wielders . Strictly allowed only people born in the clan or people married to people born in the clan. Occasionally a demon of some sort would marry in but would keep their true identity secret. The clan had a leader the head of one of the three families that were in the clan. In this time people used aura, raw and unrefined but untapped and limitless to people that can use it right. The father and protector of the second family ,the Kages, was a scientist that works endlessly on projects no one else knows about. He married a very powerful vampire by the name of Raven. She had long dark hair, blood red eyes, and long fangs. They gave birth to a sone by the name of Max. Later on the father found an ancient tablet. On it were the instuctions to become even more in touch with lava. A secret process that was dangerous where one could die during it. One that desired to be like this must get a lava transfusion in there blood stream. Since he had a tripple plated led-steel walls around his basement he could do this without anyone knowing. His ambition led to ignorance. He performed the sacred art, but he overlooked one crucial detail: He could not reproduce. He noticed this after the process was complete. A year later he wanted to have another son. One that was powerful and could stop wars or lead them. He took a sample of blood from his wife and went to work. He stipped the Dna from the blood, rebuild and reconstructed it. Then he artificially inseminated Raven with the Dna and awaited for the arrival of his science project. A year later his son was born. After that his power increased tremendously and became dangerous. His father was able to get five excorsists and was able to strip his son's soul from his body and chain it into a pit in hell where it could not escape unless the son went there and retrieved it himself. After the dark deed was accoplished he named his son Flare. He trained him up until he was fifteen years of age. He lived with his mother after the age of thirteen. He lives in a two story building on the second floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life in The Clan of Flame

I woke up in my medium sized room on my king sized bed. My mother loved me a lot so she spoiled me a lot too. I had a small dresser, a mini fridge, and a nightstand. My sheets were silk and felt very comfortable. It feels like your soul is drained when you lie down on them so you just want to fall asleep. My mother was the only other known Vampire in the entire clan. She had long black hair, blood red eyes, the greatest smile, and was about six feet tall. She was trained in martial arts and in weaponry so she's not the mom you would want to get angry... I got up out of my bed with only my black jeans and socks on and went over to my dresser to get my red short sleeved shirt out of the top drawer. I went over to my night stand and pulled my pentagram and chain out of a hidden compartment in the nightstand. I put it around my neck and slipped the pentagram under my shirt. I even grabbed my other chain and strapped it to the side of my pants. I had medium length black and red hair that went past my ears. I liked it in my eyes so I couldn't be read by anyone. I grabbed my black katana that I received from my father. He said that its name was "Luna" because it dealt with the moon and that the moon was the main symbol of the Kage family with in the Clan of Flame. In the clan of flame there were three families: The Kojikis, the third family and the chroniclers of the clan,The Kages, The warriors and scientists of the clan, and The Raidens, the nobles and leaders of the clan. I was a Kage so I was taught ever since I was fifteen by my father or that is what my mother told me, than I moved in with her. They live apart because my father is secretive and is a mad scientist. I was one of the only two known vampires in the clan and then there was my mother. We try to keep it a secret since our clan was at was with the vampire clan across the mountains. This is why we live in a dormant volcano; the only way in is the gate in the front or through the top. Houses spiraled around walkways of the edges of the volcano and the nobles houses were supported in the center of the top. The Kages lived near the middle and the Kojikis lived more near the bottom. The Kojikis had no martial arts training or weapons training, they had dark arcane arts for their protection. We, the Kages, had lava wielding, the only lava demon, martial arts training, and extensive weapon training. The Raidens had dark arts and weapon training and could use both simultaneously. After I got dressed I went down stairs and sat down on the couch and awaited for my mother. Her name was Raven. I think she said she got that name because of how evilly majestic she was. She came out wearing an apron ready to make breakfast. I supposed that it was 10:16 in the morning from the position of the sun. I was wrong, it was 10:15... My mother loves me because I think she feels I am the only one that shares her pain of being the only other vampire in the clan. Just one thing, my vampire power hasn't awakened yet... I heard more footsteps come from the end of the hall and saw my brother in his black kimono. My brother was also a vampire but he had awakened his power already. He was three years older than me and was in the militia. He asked if I would train with him for the upcoming tests that the militia has for him. "Sure I don't really mind. When?" I asked. "After breakfast of course." he replied. He was the only one that really saw dad a lot. He usually goes over there once or twice a week. He doesn't say what dad is doing over there but I can see that something is happening. "Breakfast's Ready!" Mom said. We both ran into the room and was greeted with eggs, bacon, pancakes and a tall, cold, glass of milk. My brother and I loved her cooking, we usually inhale the meals she gives us, no matter what they are. After Max and I got done with breakfast we sat there, bloated, and sleepy. But we had training to get to. Me and him both headed out the door when we heard mom shouting. We came back inside and saw that there was a letter for each of us. It was from the clan elder. Master Raiden hand wrote these, we both could tell. In short it told us that he wanted to see both of us immediately or as soon as possible. He hurried off to the top of center of the volcano where the elder's house was. It took us a little while because of all the people and the route that we had to take was a total of about a half mile... When we got there the large slate door opened before us and we walked in. We were approached by two men in black kimonos and katanas at there hips. "We are your escorts. Follow us please." they told us. They lead us into a large council-like meeting room. We were asked to sit down in two of the seats in the room. We picked the two that were closest to us and sat down. They were large chairs, but surprisingly comfortable. We waited for about fifteen minutes until the head of the Raiden family and the leader of the clan came out to us and sat down across from us. "Do you know why I have called you two here?" he asked us. We sat there for a moment thinking but only came up blank. "I have an open spot in our covert ops and out special ops teams. I was wondering if one of you, or both, would like to be apart of one of them." he told us. "I want to be in the covert ops. It is my specialty. I am great at infiltration and stealth." Max said. "Then you shall be on the covert ops squad. And What about you Flare?" he asked me. " I will take the special ops squad position." I replied. "Great, here are your rendezvous points with your squad captains. Please go their in the morning at 3:00. And don't be late, and don't let anybody else know that I called you here for this reason. Your parents already know not to talk about this to anybody but you." He said. "You can now return to your home." he said. We got up and left with the escorts right behind us leading us out the door. Max and I stayed silent for the trip home. When we got home we didn't say anything to mom we just went off to our rooms and shut the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rendezvous

After I went off to my room I layed down on my bed thinking about who my captain was going to be like. I needed to take my mind off of it, but I couldn't. Then I heard a knocking at my bedroom door. My mom came through the door wanting to talk. She sat down beside me and stared at me. "Do you want to know why there is a clan elder, special and covert ops teams, and chroniclers in this clan?" she asked me. I nodded. "It is to prevent the downfall of the clan." she explained. "Downfall? I don't understand." I replied. "There is a prophecy that says: The one who wields both the sun and the moon, the one who has the body of lava and is ever alive who has been blood stained and scarred by war will be the down fall of this clan." she said. "One who wields the sun and moon?... It sounds like a supernatural being." I replied. "Not many people know the prophecy. The only reason I do is because of your father." she said. "But the people who do know it, think it is your father because he is the villages only lava demon. She explained, "He became like that two years after your brother." "But how is he a lava demon...I mean isn't that impossible?" I asked. "I don't know how he became like that. I don't think anyone does, but he is a scientist and spent most of his time in his lab, isolated from others." she explained. I wanted to talk to my father but I couldn't because my mom wouldn't let me. She said before that he had lost his mind, although he is the head of the militia I don't see him being crazy. She asked me if I wanted any dinner that evening, I said no and fell asleep without leaving my room that night.

The next morning I got dressed, sheathed my katana, and ran downstairs. I said good morning to my mom and ran out to my rendezvous point outside the volcano. I had never been out of the village so I was going to be kinda lost. Although it said that it was the only house out there and I could see it from the top of the volcano so I didn't have time finding it. It was an old ran down building with the clan's flame painted on the side. It had a training ground out back and a giant oak next to it. The oak was 7 feet in diameter and about 75 feet tall with a large canopy. I stared at the tree for a moment and then went up to the door. I went to knock on the door but right when I was about to the door opened. I went inside and was greeted by a dark slim silhouette in front of me. I saw the blood red eyes that resembled a vampire's and long black hair. "Who are you. State your name and purpose." it said. "My name is Flare, from the second family of the Clan of Flame, I am here to join the special ops squad." I said. Then the silhouette was raised from the figure and a beautiful young 16 year old vampire with long black hair that had silver highlights was standing in front of me. "The name is Selene. Selene Raiden." she said. " I had no idea that there was another vampire in the clan." I said. Her eyes widened a little bit. "You are a vampire too?" she asked. "Yes but-" I was interrupted by a bone crushing hug and crying. "I am so happy that I was paired with another vampire, I thought I was just going to get another human that was going to die on me!" she said. "Ca..Can...Cant Breath!." I was able to get that out and she dropped me to the ground. "Thanks for letting me go." I said. "Sorry. I got carried away. I thought I would have to spend the rest of my life with a human." she said. "Yea that would su....Wait a minute you said the rest of your life!" I exclaimed. "Yep. We do this until we die or move out of the clan." she explained. "So its like marriage..." I said. "I guess when you put it that way..." she said. I went down with a thud on the ground busting my face open and causing me to drown in my own blood. She picked me up and set me down on the couch and was mezmorized the smell of my blood. She put her hands on my shoulders and bit down hard into my neck causing me to wake up from my self-induced colma. "YEAAA-OOOOWWW!!" I screamed. She pulled back after about two minutes of drinking. She wiped her mouth on the back of her wrist. "That was refreshing." she said. "NOT FOR ME," I yelled, "Atleast give me a warning when you are going to do that." "I couldn't, you were out cold....And I...Uhhh.. Think it would have...woke you up!" she lied... "Right....." I said. Well I could tell this would be somewhat of a living hell for me for the next couple weeks. "You have to be sharing a room with me since it is only a one bedroom house." she said. I fell over on the couch and started foamin at the mouth at where I had to be sleeping. "What? Was it something I said?" she asked. I thought it might be ok, but the sun was starting to set. "Well I guess we have to start our training tomorrow." she said. She walked off upstairs leaving me there, on the couch, by myself. She came back in and stared at me. "Are you coming or not?" she asked. She seemed nice, so maybe she won't kill me... At least intentionally... I got up and followed her up to her bedroom and saw a king sized bed. It had black sheets that were more comfortable then my old sheets. I felt a little happier since the bed was so big. I took off my shoes and set them by the door. I walked over to the bed and saw a large window next to me with a perfect view of the full moon. I lied down in the bed and pulled the cover over me and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Awakening The Beast within Thyself

I had a blank dream. Just darkness and nothing else. When I woke up I found Selene cuddled up next to me with her arms wrapped around me. I wasn't showing any emotion but on the inside the little man inside me needed his brown pants...I layed there for a moment. "Hey wake up..." I said to her. Her eyes slowly opened and then she looked up at me. She smiled and said, " You do realize that I am lying so close to you so I can get my breakfast without you running right?". I sat there while she stared at me. She then started to close in on my neck and I braced myself for major, stinging, needle-like pain. Although I felt her fangs bury themselves into my neck, it didn't hurt like the last time. She drank only for a moment that time and then jumped off the bed and got dressed. I sat there still recovering from shock that: a)the bite didn't hurt, and b)that she was getting dressed right in front of me. She didn't wear much to bed just enough to cover the chest and waist. Then she picked up a pillow and threw it into my face saying not to just sit there and stare like a poor hentai bastard and to go downstairs. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I didn't need to get dressed, I slept fully clothed. I wanted breakfast too so I went downstairs and checked her fridge for anything to eat. All she had were packets of medical blood. I shrugged and popped one open and sat down on the couch drinking it. She came down in a battle top and jeans. They were both black and her hair blew behind her in the slight breeze. "Follow me out back." she said. I followed her out to an agility course that had 20 meter jumps, 65 degree inclines, hoops, terrains of all sorts, and a bed of hot coals. I thought it would be easy so I did some stretching I stood back up and was ready to do the course. Then I fell down flat on my face. "Where did I go just now?" I said through the dirt and grass, and... a millipede!!!God that did not taste good.... Crunchy outside with a creamy inside and it was all moving constantly... I felt several hundred pounds of wait on each of my limbs and torso. "That is exactly 2,500 pounds evenly distributed across your body. Now get up and run!" she yelled. I got up using all my force and was able to make the first 20 meter jump, but when I hit the ground my legs broke under the weight. I laid there in pain as I couldn't get up. "Get up Flare, C'mon' Move IT!" she yelled. "I can't my legs are broken." I muttered through the pain. She pulled out her sword and started to walk toward me. "You better get up or you are going to have worse injuries than broken bones..." she said. I got up under intense pain and started to run and jump the next 20 meter jump, but when I hit the ground my bones shattered, ripping through the skin. I fell and I definitely could not get up that time even if I was going to die. I almost had no bones in my leg! She started to walk over to me again with her sword drawn. I saw her lips moving but all I heard was the ringing in my ears from the pain. Then it was like I felt a flame light in my chest light and bring me back up to my feet and I was able to run. I did the 65 degree incline running in 10 seconds... And it was 25 meters long! I jumped through the hoops, ran over terrain and hit the end in less than 10 minutes. When I got to the end I felt that fire die and I fell over. Selene walked over and crouched down beside me. "Good job. That was the best time I had ever seen anyone do this track with broken legs." she said. "What was the worst?!?" I asked. "They didn't finish. That was the guy that came before you." she said. She then picked me up with all of my weights on and carried me back into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. She said something about always wearing the leg weights so that my legs can get used to them, along with my chest and arms. She game me a blood packet and undid the leg weights so that she could put some leg splints on me. Then she put the leg weights back on over them. "Well I hope you do better tomorrow." she said. "TOMORROW! I CAN'T EVEN GET UP NOW!!!" I yelled. "Don't worry I fix that." she said while walking toward me. She sat down next to me on the bed and went towards my neck. I thought I was going to die because of the constant drinking, breaking limbs, and possibly loss of limbs later...But no I didn't feel blood being sucked out but pumped in. A very fast healing process began. I felt my legs fix themselves, which kinda hurt a little. Then I felt power a very immense power. She stared at me after she pulled away and didn't say anything. She pulled a mirror over and saw my eyes blood red with black slits. "Finally it awakened." I said. She smiled and hugged me and fell asleep on top of me which made me feel uncomfortable. I thought about sleeping but it was only 2 in the afternoon. I picked Selene up and moved her to the other side of the bed. I went outside and went back on the agility course. I constantly repeated the 20 meter jumps. Every time my legs broke they rehealed themselves. I had never felt like this before. SO I kept jumping until my legs didn't break. And even after then I still did the 20 meter jump about 25 more times. Then I went to the 65 degree incline and ran it over and over until I was able to run 25 meters in five seconds flat. I wanted to climb. So I climbed up the tree that was near the house over and over about five times. I went over a combat dummy and threw punches over and over again. Then did high kicks until I pulled both of my thighs. I Then got an iron pole and made a make shift pull up bar in between two boulders. I did 500 pull ups, 150 push ups, and 100 crunches. By the time I was done with the crunches the sun was starting to fall so I headed back inside. I grabbed another blood pack out of the fridge and gulped down in one drink. After that I surprisingly felt much better and rejuvinated. But I went ahead upstairs and laid down on the bed next to selene. I guess I didn't mind if she drank my blood once a day. I felt tired at that point so I dozed off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weighted Combat?!

When I woke up this time she was sprawled out on top of me sleeping. I didn't know whether to be happy or to freak out and leave now. Then her head raised up and her eyes met mine. "I'm that hungry actually." she said. She let out a long yawn and got up. I got up as well and headed towards the door. "Before you go, I have to tell you to be prepared today. We will be combat practicing today." she said. I nodded and went down stairs. I noticed a shed outside when I got downstairs. It was old and rusted and the door was only hanging on the hinges but it was locked. I went out to it and looked back to check that she wasn't watching me. Even though I was a vampire I was still a Kage of the Clan of fire, so I had lava wielding powers. I touched the ground and molded a small stream of lava and poured it into the keyhole of the lock and melted the tumblers from the inside and took the lock off of the door. I snuck into the shed and shut the door behind me. It was dark but I could still see from some of the light that was inside of the shed. It was just a supply shed with a couple useless things in it. A broom, old rusty sword, and a large pile of chains. I looked at the chains and noticed that they were heaver than the weights I had on. I stepped outside and let the weights drop from my arms and legs. When they hit the ground it shook the area with a loud THUD. Selene came outside to see what the problem was. When she noticed I wasn't there and the weights were lying there on the ground in front of her shed she began to get frustrated. Meanwhile, inside the shed I secure a chain rope around my waist, down around my legs and around my ankles. Then wrapped in an "x" like way around my torso and back and down my arms. I stepped out of the shed with slowness because the chains were extremely heavy. They were rustic orange and were chipping in some places. When she saw me she smiled. "So you have found my old chains. They weigh exactly 6.5 tons. I hope you don't kill yourself in our next lesson." she said. "So what is our next lesson?" I asked while stretching, doing pull-ups, and push ups. "Weighted combat." she replied. I had to get used to my weights or I was going to die. Literally! I started at the training dummy and threw punches and did high kicks until I got used to the weights that encumbered me. "Where is your sword at?" she asked. "It is inside I think..." I replied. I went inside and got my sword and put the sheathe through one of the chain links. I went back outside and noticed that Selene was missing. I knew that something wasn't right. I felt her presence behind me at that moment and the chains that were on my arm met with the edge of her blade and stopped it. "You were still too slow. And don't totally rely on your chains for protection." she explained. I jumped away and landed 10 yard away near the shed. I bent down and put my hand on the ground. I was able to make a lava ball in my hand and use my aura to spin it so it could keep shape. I started to run at Selene but she disappeared and was behind my with her sword near my body already. I used my leg chains to block her sword and deflect it at the same time. I went at her with the spiraling lava sphere and hit the ground in front of her causing soil to fly everywhere and a dust cloud to form. At that moment I was behind her and I kicked her through the house and out the other side. I saw a black aura burst on the other side of the building and saw her almost flying at me with her sword behind her ready to strike. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop this one with my chains if I tried. I drew my sword and got ready for impact, and just to make sure I coated my sword with aura so it wouldn't break. I saw that she had done the same so I knew this wasn't going to end well. As we were in range of each other our swords clashed and caused an explosion of aura that caught both of us on fire and sent us both back in different directions about 150ft. I was buried about three feet into the ground as so was she. This time I didn't see her get up. I noticed my sword was gone. I looked around but I didn't see it. I went back to Selene and saw that she was unconscious with the sword ran threw her stomach. I removed the sword and got her back to her infirmary inside of her house. I laid her down on one of the tables and started to disinfect the wound with 75% alcohol cleansing pads. Apparently it stung so much that she woke up and was able to see what happened to her. She looked at me because I had remover a partial bit of her shirt to tend to the wound. "I can handle it. Just hand me a blood packet and bandages." she said. I went to the fridge and pulled one of the blood packets out and gave her both the packet and the bandages. I can't believe I was almost defeated by a rookie." she said. "Almost?" I asked. "Didn't you see the pentagram on your chest?" I looked down and saw a pentagram glowing black. It exploded with aura and made a pentagram like scar one inch deep into my torso. It was so hot that it didn't bleed, it was seared shut. I felt light headed and fell over on the ground. "Rule number two kid: Never help an opponent, and don't let your guard down. Remember I am a Raiden after all." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rules Of Combat

I woke up about four hours later on the infirmary bed with a transfusion bag beside me and Selene sitting in the corner of the room. I tried to sit up but I couldn't because my heart hurt too much. I remember what had happened and lifted up my shirt to see a pentagram scar engraved into my torso. I looked up at Selene. She was sleeping quietly in her chair. I thought she looked calming while she was asleep, despite her aggressive nature. "Yo, Selene." I tried to get out through the pain. She woke up and looked at me and saw that I was having trouble opening my blood packet. She got up and opened it for me and handed it back. I took it and drank it all in one drink. I felt my heart starting to feel better but she had to go and sit on my stomach facing me for some reason. "That scar isn't permanent you know." she said. "It isn't, how do I get rid of it." I asked. "By learning the rules of combat." she explained. "They are as follows:

Show no mercy but show discipline

Show no passion but show strength

show no knowledge but show stance

Take no pride in victory, take pride in life

Respect the living, honor the dead

Kill them before they kill you

Never underestimate your opponent

Show no weakness but show stance

Never say no to blood

Even in war innocents must die

Never show an opening

Love in a way that doesn't show lust, but shows respect for the other

Eat no matter what it is

Never show that you are powerful, for you will attract attention to yourself

Never be the aggressor

Never make the first move

NEVER show pain

Once you learn these the scar will disappear and you can not be defeated." she explained. "Wow that is a lot to remember." I whined. I thought about the rules for a moment. I thought that I should make a checklist and check each one of them after I learn them. I then noticed the chain link that intersected at the middle of my torso had been broken by the incantation she used. "Where are my chains?" I asked. "Do you still want them. I took them off because you weren't able to breathe lying down in them." she said. I nodded. She exited the room and went to her supply closet and grabbed the chains that were once on my torso. When she entered the room I was sitting on the edge of the bed. She handed my the chains and I fell right off the table and my hand shattered underneath the weight of the chains. "FUCK!!! God damn that hurt!" I said. I picked up the chains with the same hand that I broke and put the chains around my torso through the pain of my hand. When I got them on I went into the kitchen and grabbed a medical packet and drank the last one. My hand healed itself almost instantly. "That feels so so much better." I said with relief. I went outside and started to do pull ups. I was at about 250 when Selen came out and sat on my shoulders making it harder to pull myself up. When I hit 300 on the way down I pulled my right shoulder and dislocated it. I hung on and did the rest of my pull ups with only my left arm. After I got done I dropped from the bar and hit the ground with a thud. I saw a deer off in the distance in the field and asked Selene if she had a bow and an arrow that I could use. She went into her shed and came back out with a Yumi and three arrows. I knocked the arrow from where I stood and aimed intensly. "How many pounds of force is this bow?" I asked. "About 125 why?" she asked. "This will be good training then." I replied. I aimed at the deer and started to focus my aura into my eye. It then seemed like it zoomed in on the deer and it was like it was five feet instead of 300 yards. "No way you are going to try and hit that from here its 1500 feet!." she said. I focused and let go of the arrow. The arrow flew and struck the deer right behind the right shoulder blade at a downward angle. I dropped all my weights and disappeared in an instant and was back in less than a blink of an eye with the deer decapitated in my arms. I put my chains back on and skinned the deer and got what meat I wanted from it as well. I pulled out a solid iron slate and a couple sticks and propped it up like a gril and lit a fire underneath it. "Ahhh deer steak. It smells good. Do you want some?" I asked. "Sure..." she replied. I gave the first one that was done to her and then cooked mine. "Wow this is actually good. Very juicy and rejuvinating." she said. I then picked mine of the grill and ate it with my bare hands. I felt good as well because my right shoulder just relocated itself. I then looked up and saw Selene staring at me. "I am very thirst now..." she said. I sat there...Just silence... She then tackled me and dug her teeth into my neck and stayed lying on top of me for about fifteen minutes alothough only two was drinking my blood. "Great I know I am a beverage now..." I said. "Yea but you are my beverage." she replied. "I don't even know if I should be happy right now." I said. The moon started to rise to the middle of the sky and there were no clouds so the view was perfect. I looked down and saw that she was asleep so I didn't feel like moving. I looked up at the moon and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Werewolves?

When I woke up Selene was no where in sight. I Grabbed my Yumi attached a strap to it and slung it over my shoulder along with my quiver of arrows. I grabbed my katana and put it through on of the chains at my waist and did my morning workout before I headed out to find her. I got done with my workout in about fifteen minutes and then I heard a howl from off in the distance. I sped off in that direction. From the sound it was about two miles away. I had to get there as quick as I can. When I got 100 feet of the howl I was at the edge of a camp of werewolves. I could see that they had Selene tied up in one of the tents. I pulled off my Yumi and knocked an arrow and aimed it at one of them. Then what looked like the leader of them came out of the tent that had Selene in it. I aimed at him and waited for the wind to stop so could hit him without interference. I focused my aura in my eye and aimed at the back of his head. I let go of the arrow but when it was near the werewolf he was able to grab the shaft and break it by clenching his fist. "Boys. We have company." he said. Then one of them was behind me and I was able to defend with my chains on my arm but his punch still sent me back. I put my Yumi on my back and took out my sword. There were about four of them including the leader so I thought I had a pretty good chance of winning. I touched the ground and pulled of lava and spiraled it with my aura. The leader then put his hand in the air in front of one of the others. "I will fight this one." he said. I stared at him as he stared at me. Then he disappeared and was above me with a two handed sword coming down on me. I blocked the sword with my chains and thrust my arm with the lava in it at his stomach but he grabbed my arm and threw me across the campsite. I was able to pull the bow out and knock an arrow and hit him in the right knee before I hit the ground. He was above me again using the same move a downward slash. This time I rolled to the side and sweep kicked him and as he was falling I was able to kick him up into the air. The arrow that was in his knee fell out when I sweep kicked him. I found it knocked it and hit him in his right shoulder blade. Blood fell from the sky and puddled the ground. I put my bow and arrow on the ground and pulled out my sword. When he came back down our swords clashed. While he was in a defensive stance I thrust my right fist into his stomach twice knocking him back. Then I punched him in the left side of the face and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach sending back into a tree behind him. He got back up and pulled out two daggers. He ran at me and I blocked one of the dagger but the other one stabbed through the center of one of my chain links in my left arm and got lodged in my arm. I became furied at that moment. I thrust an uppercut into his neck and sent him into the air. I touched the ground and made another spiraling lava ball and jumped into the air. I grabbed his left shoulder with my left hand to hold him steady. Since I was now in contact with him my weight kicked in. We fell like the Hindenburg. Right when we made contact with the ground my lava ball was thrust through his stomach and a hole was pierced all the way through him. I pulled the dagger out of my left arm and threw it to the ground. I turned towards Selene and headed towards her. The werewolf was still alive by my mistake. He grabbed the dagger and ran me through the subclavian artery in my right side of my chest through my back. I fell to the ground a lied there. I seemed dead but I wasn't. Dying maybe but not dead. As he was walking away I crawled to my bow and arrow and yanked off my pentagram pendant. Since it was silver I melted it and tipped the arrow with it. I knocked the arrow and aimed. "Hey dog-breath." I said. He turned around as I fired the arrow into his heart and out the other side. There was a metal cord drenched in oil attached to this arrow. I formed another bit of lava and ignited it. Burning him from the inside out. I was able to drag myself over to Selene and untie her but at that moment my strength left me. I felt life slipping away. I died as everything around went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fear my name as Hell awakens

I came to lying in the middle of a long hall with a myriad of doors. It seemed like it went on forever. I decided to walk down the hallway until I came to the end. When I did come to the end I was in front of two large double doors that were black as granite. I opened the door to see a dark palace bathed in flame and a dark figure sitting upon a throne at the end of the room. He looked up at me and motioned me over. I walked over but it felt like a heavy weight was on my shoulders. Then I noticed all of my chains were gone. Even without the weight of the chains I felt heavier than ever. "What is your name." the dark figure asked. "Flare Kage." I replied. He smiled and showed his vast amount of razor sharp shark like teeth. "So you have come to retrieve it?" he asked. "Retrieve what?" I asked back. "Your soul. It was locked away thirteen years ago by your father. Do you wish to have it back?" he asked again. "Yes I would." I replied. He raised his hand and pointed with his claw to one of the doors. "The door with the moon and helmet on it is the prison your soul awaits in." he said. I turned around and went towards the door. I opened the door and saw a dark silhouette chained to a wall. It smiled. "Finally you have come." he said. The chains quickly deteriorated and he jumped down. He walked toward me. I could see the evil blood color of his eyes as he got closer. He raised his finger and poked the center of the pentagram that was on my torso and a bright light appeared between us.

When the light disappeared I saw that I was in Selene's infirmary. I could hear her crying in the other room. I got up silently and noticed that my chains changed and now they were black and weren't rusty anymore. I poked my head through the doorway of her bed room and saw her on the edge of her bed crying. I didn't know whether to say something or just stand there or leave. "Uh, I realize that you may be going through a tough time right now so I'll be outside." I said. She looked up at me with fury in her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked pulling out her sword. "I am Flare. Don't you remember?" I asked. "Flare died. His subclavian artery was punctured and he bled to death." she said. "But it really is me." I replied. She ran at me and ran the katana all the way through my stomach all the way down to the hilt. I put my arms around her and hugged her firmly. "I know you must be confused, but it really is me." I said. "But how did that not kill you?" she asked. My body was different this time, I wasn't a lava demon though. "I guess my healing ability has increased." I said. She put her arms around me and started to cry even more. "I remember you untying my and saving me from those werewolves. Then you died of blood loss." she explained through the heavy amounts of sobbing. "If you need more proof, you can suck my blood if you want to." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. She bit down and tasted that it was my blood but it was a little darker than what it is supposed to be. She smiled and started to cry even though she was happy. "I thought you said never show weakness?" I said. "I did. But all the rules can't be followed all the time. There are exceptions." she said. "Can we train now?" I asked. "Sure." she replied happily. She looked down at the sword that was all the way through me. She touched the hilt but I stopped her before she pulled it out. "let me do it." I said. She stepped back as I pulled the sword out of my abdomen and handed it to her. My wound healed in front of our eyes as we walked out of the house.

When we got outside she walked out in front of me and turned to me. "Today I will teach you how to spit fire." she said. I like the idea of spitting fire since it would make up for combat loss and could be devastating in close quarters. "Focus your aura into your chest while inhaling and breathe out." she explained. She then took a large breath and exhaled a large orange fireball. "Now you try." she said. I stepped to the opening of the large grassy field and inhaled deeply focusing my aura. When I exhaled a large black fireball shot out and traveled over the field and past the volcano. The field was no longer grassy, it was now a wasteland of scorched earth. Her eyes stared at the devastation that my fire caused and then she looked at me. "Ok you pass." she said. "Ok Then." I replied. "I think you are ready for the next tier of magic. It is a sealing spell." she explained. She focused her aura and put her arms out in front of her. A large glowing circle spun around her arms and shot at a deer in the field. It was frozen in place by the circle. "All you have to do is focus your aura and put your arms out in front of you and release your aura." she explained. "Wouldn't I be able to seal a demon and absorb its power with a higher spell of this type?" I asked. "Yes you can, but I haven't been able to. I know how though", she explained, "all you need is a small pentagram pendant or a medium to seal it in". The ground started to shake very violently at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phoenix?

The ground started to shake violently and the volcano started to light up a little bit. Selene and I looked up at the volcano until it stopped shaking about two minutes later. "Thats not good. It must be the Phoenix awakening after 400 years of dormancy." she said. "Phoenix?" I asked. "Yea it is the clan protector but if it were to waken it would probably destroy us. So I am going to teach you how to forge your own sword." she said. I thought about forging a two handed sword like the werewolf leader had. It was very large, longer than its body. "Follow me." she said. She threw me a pickax and I started to follow to the base of the volcano into the underside of it. "Underneath the volcano there are several metals and minerals that you will need for your sword. Iron, steel, obsidian, diamond, coal, and possibly a phoenix feather if you are lucky." she explained. "A feather?" I asked. "If you were to forge it into your sword it is said that the phoenix that is dormant will reawaken and become the spirit in your blade, aiding you in combat, giving you wisdom, imbuing it with special powers, and only you would be able to use the sword." she explained. I liked the thought of only me being able to use my sword. I spotted some coal started to swing my pickax. Selene brought a hide bag that she made along time ago to hold ores from whats down here. I got about three pounds of coal. I found a diamond and threw it in the sack as well. "You see this wall? See how black and shiny it is? Thats obsidian." she said. "I grabbed my pick and swung at it and three large chunks broke from it. Selene picked up the obsidian and put it inside the bag. Iron was also down here so I had to find it. When I finally found it, it took me a while to break it because of its hardness. I put the iron ore in the bag and looked around a little more. When I turned a corner I found a orange feather sticking out of the wall so I decided to pull it out. When I pulled it out the volcano began to shake again so we headed out. Selene and I quickly headed back to the house because we were in danger of the cave collapsing around us.

When we got back to the house I set the bag down on the ground and set the pickax inside of the closet where it belonged. Selene said that her forge was in her basement. She walked over to a grate in the floor and lifted it up and tossed the bag down inside and she climbed down the ladder. I followed behind her, shutting the grate behind me. It was a very dark room that smelt heavily of iron. It was definitely warm though which is what I like the most. I could see two or three anvils, clamps, hammers, water bathing trays, molds, the furnace, and a large wet stone and grinding wheel. I picked up the large bag and set it next to the furnace and awaited Selene's instructions. "Now we need to get the fire going in the furnace. It has to be gas fueled so it can stay lit and you don't have to keep fueling it." she said. I was listening but I was also looking around at the weapons she had made. Swords, pick axes, battle axes, axes, maces, daggers, knives, and armor even. When the fire in the furnace came alive it lit the entire room enough for me to see fine. "Now throw the bag into the furnace's bowl." she instructed. I walked over to the bag and picked it up. I saw that there was a large bowl made of rock that would hold the metals and I would be able to pour it into a mold. I tossed the bag inside of the bowl and closed the doors. "Did you include the feather?"she asked. I nodded. "Good. It won't burn. But it will be encased into the metal. Now do you remember that deer you killed a while back?" she asked. I nodded. "I kept the hide for you to make leather out of for your hilt." she said. I saw it in the corner of the room hanging on a line waiting to be sliced into long slivers of leather. I grabbed one of the knives off of her knife racks and started to cut the hide into strips. When I was done I layed the strips down on the table and waited for the metals to melt. The metals and obsidian were melting quickly but it would be some time before the diamond melted. I saw a steel bar sitting on the table and started to hammer it into a small flat piece of metal. When I got it into a dagger like shape I wrapped some of the hide around the hilt. The dagger hand no hand guard and was pretty much a spike. It took me a while but I created a top for it the screwed into place and made it look like a cross. The blade was indiscriminately hid so I could just wear this as a cross. By the time I was done making a chain for the makeshift dagger the diamond had melted. I set the chains down on the table and went over to the furnace and opened the doors. I grabbed a large two hand sword mold and placed it on the floor next to me and pulled the bowl out of the furnace and poured the molten metals into the mold. When it took shape I drenched it in a 85% water, 15% oil mixture to harden and cool it. When the sword was cool enough but still warm enough to work I took it out of the mold and grabbed a hammer off the wall and placed the soon to be sword on the anvil. I began to hammer the sword until it was a half inch thick and 5 inches wide. It was five feet in length and weighed 125 pounds. After I was done working the metal I took it over to the grinding stone to begin the sharpening process. I ground one of the edges down to a sharp point all the way down the blade. I then placed it on the wet stone and sharpened both sides to a razor sharp point and then cleaned the blade with a large block of foam that wouldn't dull the blade but would take off the small metal dust that was on the edge. The blade was done now but the hilt wasn't. I grabbed the rest of my leather and wrapped the hilt to make it comfortable but grippable. I placed the sword on the anvil for the next day so that I could make a sheath for it and a strap so I could carry it on my back.


End file.
